Seol404
|-|Her current avatar= |-|That one she had for a while= |-|The Dark Ages= |-|Christmas Avatar 1= |-|Christmas Avatar 2= Summary Seol404 is the only woman on the Joke Battles Wiki Staff, as well as the second oldest member of the community with a confirmed age (Behind Carlos, who is confirmed to be 23). She makes very mundane and boring WatchMojo parody blogs that nobody cares to read, they just pretend like the read them to make her feel better :( Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A '''| Atleast '''High Memetic+ | Atleast Omni-Bullshit, though likely far higher Name: '''Seol404, God Diva, Lee Hyun-ae, JUST SEOL (By Crabwhale), Twilight (By Christian Higdon), Lee (By MaxForward) '''Origin: '''Starcraft (You know, cause all Koreans are from Starcraft) oh, and also The Real World '''Gender: None (Because genders are for offenders lol) Age: 21 Height: '''167 cm (5'6 ft) '''Weight: '''Somewhere between 45 kg (100 lbs) and 56 kg (125 lbs) (But the exact number is classified) '''Classification: '''JBW Admin, Korean Citizen, Empress of the Seol Empire, Her IRL Job is Classified '''Powers and Abilities: '''Above Average Human Characteristics, Proficient in Martial Arts (She has a Black Belt in Taekwondo) Above Average Intelligence, Profile creation, Skilled at Photoshop, Thread Manipulation, Edit Manipulation, Thread Decay/Death Manipulation (Aided in the decay of the first Paradox Thread), Pain Manipulation (Very proficient in this), Madness Manipulation, Cringe Manipulation, Spam Manipulation (Created the second most spam filled page on the Wiki), Gay Manipulation (She is lowkey totally a lesbian), Meme Manipulation (She can create and re-post memes in any way she sees fit, and she can even use other peoples memes to her advantage), Admin Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the Wiki), Sealing (Can block other users), Fate Manipulation (She can delete any page she wants, as proven when she deleted The Final Pam), Limited Time Manipulation (Waste vast amounts of her time at shopping malls and on the Wiki), Immortality (All Types), Regeneration (True Godlike), BFR (Can send people to the basement), Shapeshifting (When changing her user avatar or when applying makeup), Curse Manipulation and Immunity to Curse Manipulation (Wiped the curse from The Cursed Thread), Mind Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Athlete level '(Can break thin boards with her feet and hands) | Atleast 'High Memetic+ '(Aided in the complete destruction of the Paradox Threads, comparable to Crabwhale) | Atleast Omni-Bullshit level, likely '''far higher (Instead of just destroying someone's brain with cringe, now she can get them banned as well. Vastly superior to Crabwhale. Blocked and unblocked Carlos with ease. Transcends standard User existence by an undefinable amount. Solved a problem that even Copetan himself couldn't) Speed: Peak Human '''(Capable of reacting to other Martial Artists) | Fst (Reacted to shitposts from Yellowpig10 and Crabwhale) | Omnipresent'' ''AF (Reacted to Carlos's insult and blocked him immediately, exists in every Thread on the wiki) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human '(Her lifting record is 55 kg) | '''Memetic | Atleast Omni-Bullshit Class, likely far higher (Carried several Not-Paradox Threads with complete ease) Striking Strength: Athlete Class '(Can knock over her friends with physical blows) | '''High Memetic '(Can damage the likes of Yellowpig10 and Crabwhale with her shitposts) | Atleast Omni-Bullshit Class, likely '''far higher (Can block any salty n00b with the Ban Hammer) Durability: Athlete level '(Can take hits from other Taekwondo Black Belts) | Atleast '''High Memetic+ '(Resisted Crabwhale's shitposts for an extended period of time) | Atleast Omni-Bullshit level, likely 'far higher '(Completely transcends JBW existence and works on a higher plane of being where she is untouchable. Survived a DeviantArt Shitpost War between Crabwhale and Yellowpig. Casually tanks shitposts from TheDarkSide without effort.) '''Stamina: '''Lots | Tons | Lots of Tons '''Range: '''Extended melee range, higher with certain objects | All throughout the Wiki | All throughout the Wiki '''Standard Equipment: '''Whatever she has in her purse, other objects of which we do not speak | Koreaboo/Weaboo Cinge Compilation Artillery | Same as before, in addition to the Ban Hammer '''Intelligence: '''Understands Korean Pop, and, to be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Korean Pop.The underlying messages and themes are extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of Korean history and culture most of the messages/themes will go over a typical listeners head.There's also each Band's optimistic outlook which is deftly woven into their characterization - their personal philosophies draw heavily from the idea of the affect's of reunifying both Korea's. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these themes/messages, to realize that they're not just catchy- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike Korean Pop truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the message in BTS' song "Fake Love" which contains the lyric "Why you sad? I don't know." which itself is a cryptic reference to the urge and need of the Korean reunification. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as K-Pop's genius unfolds itself on their ears. What fools... how I pity them.�� And yes by the way. I DO have a BTS tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only- And even they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 IQ points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. '''Weaknesses: '''Spiders (She could probably make a 300 word essay on why Spiders of the worst thing in history, she'd rather be in a room with Vlad the Impaler before being in a room with a Black Widow), Watchmojo videos (She hates them so fucking much its kinda absurd), She can be way to nice sometimes (She has never given any user a ban lasting longer than 2 hours, even when she had reasons to make said bans longer, the one time she did give a user a week long ban she unbanned him almost immediately despite having very few reasons to trust him) '''Notable attacks/techniques: Taekwondo Techniques |-|Forefist=A closed fist may be jabbed out directly to strike with the forefist knuckles. This is a suitable position for general punches to soft areas of the body. Without protection, it is inadvisable to strike the bony face as fingers are likely to get broken on the hard temple and jaw bones. |-|Hammerfist=A closed fist may be brought down in a hammering motion to strike with the underneath. Such a strike can obliterate an opponent's nose, making it nearly impossible for him to retaliate. |-|Backfist=A Son Deung clenched hand is swung backwards into the face of an opponent. The back of the hand makes contact and the momentum garnered in the swing makes this a powerful strike. Spinning backfists are a knockout punch and banned in most Taekwondo competitions. |-|Knifehand='Sonkal' is the Taekwondo name for a move similar to the "karate chop", i.e. where an open hand is hammered down to make impact with the underside. A ridgehand is the opposite, where the top of the open hand strikes. These are commonly made to the side of the neck. |-|Fingertips=Jumeok can be used to strike vulnerable areas of the body such as pressure points. Four finger strikes engaging the tips of the outstretched hand (known as a spearhand) can be made to vital points in the neck. |-|Thumb=Eomji is a fist with the thumb protruding over the top. This is a formidable weapon in pressure point striking. Vulnerable areas can be targeted all over the body such as the sternum, the spaces in between the ribs and other nerve clusters. |-|Palm heel=a classic self-defence strike where the hand is pulled back to engage the base of the palm in an upwards thrusting strike. This is particularly dangerous if applied to the base of the nose or chin and can result in death. This strike is banned in competition Taekwondo. |-|Elbow Strike=The forearm is folded inwards towards the body and the strike is delivered with the outside of the forearm or elbow while stepping forwards. Tae Kwon Do also makes use of reverse and front elbow strikes. |-|Four-knuckle strike=This is a fist shape particular to the Asian martial arts. Instead of closing the fist completely, the fingers are held out and only the knuckles are bent, thereby presenting the upper set of knuckles as the striking surface. This fist is used for breaking boards as the smaller surface area concentrates the punches power. In self-defence, it may be used to purposefully break an attacker's jaw. |-|Eagle Strike=In this strike, the fingers all touch together, and the hand is pointed down, exposing the top of the wrist,which is then swung upward to strike the underside of the jaw. If done properly, this strike can easily fracture the jawbone, and is usually banned from competitions due to the extreme danger. If done improperly, however, the practitioner may break his wrist. |-|Tiger Claw=A strike using the space between the index finger and thumb. Fingers are made rigid, and the attack is usually directed towards the neck/trachea. Serves as a way to incapacitate an opponent for a few seconds. |-|Pincer hand=A strike which uses thumb and forefinger to strike opponent's throat. In this technique a fist is closed except thumb and forefinger which are fully extended outwards. |-|Scissor finger=A fist in which forefinger and middle finger is extended out as if to dig someone's eye. Similar to Pincer hand except that the forefinger and middle finger is extended outwards. |-|Chestnut fist=Similar to normal fist except that first three knuckles are pushed outward slightly with thumb. |-|Front kick=This is a very linear kick. The practitioner raises the knee to the waist, pulls the toes back and quickly extends the foot at the target. It is also known as the snap kick. The front kick is one of the first kicks learned in taekwondo; if mastered it can become one of the most powerful. This technique is more meant to be used to push the attacker away, but can injure the opponent as well. |-|Side kick=A very powerful kick, in which the practitioner simultaneously raises the knee and rotates the body 90 degrees, while extending their leg. In WTF style taekwondo, this technique should strike with the outside edge of the foot, although using the heel may provide more force if used in sparring. |-|Roundhouse kick=The practitioner raises the knee, turns the hips, pivots on the non-kicking foot, and snaps the kick horizontally into the target at an 80 to 90-degree angle, either with the instep or with the ball of the foot with the toes pulled back. |-|Back kick=The practitioner turns the body away from the target and pushes the back leg straight toward the target, hitting it with the heel while watching over the shoulder. The turning motion helps to give this kick a lot of power. Without proper care, you can "spin out" and lose your balance from using this attack. |-|Reverse side kick=This kick is similar to the back kick, except the body turns further, allowing the heel to hit the target with the foot pointing to the side as in a regular side kick, instead of downward as in a true back kick. |-|Hook kick=A less popular kick traditionally, however it has found increasing favor in modern competitions. The practitioner raises the knee in a fashion similar to the roundhouse kick, then extends the foot outward then snaps it around in a dorsal arc, with the heel as the intended striking weapon. Other Techniques |-|User Ban=Bans a user, this ban can be as short, or as long as she wants, even lasting for infinity. |-|Page Delete=Deletes a page, even the most powerful pages on the Wiki can be subjected to this attack, as seen when Seol used this attack to delete The Final Pam. |-|Lock Out=Locks out a page, making it impossible for weaker users to edit. |-|Edit=Edits the content of a page, allowing her to bestow, or take away powers from said page. |-|Cringe Compilation=Uploads a cringe compilation onto the Wiki, making all of her enemies (and even her friends) dead inside. |-|Banish=Banishes fools to The Basement. Forever. Key: In Real Life | Joke Battles Wiki | Admin/Peak Performance Gallery Others Notable Victories: * Crabwhale (You can't put (brackets (between) brackets) verse) Crabwhale's profile (This fight was a joke and isn't quite meant to be taken seriously) * Errorsaness (Multiple times) * MaxForward (Once) * Christian Higdon (Sent him to the basement) * Anaconda999 (In every Thread we've ever had a debate in) * Carlos (Blocked him and unblocked him) * Ontejbjoav (Kicked him from the live chat) * Crabwhale (Stole the basement from him without permission) * Mayron Legenrok * The Final Pam (Deleted her page as a display of her immense power, then recreated Pam because she is nice) * The Spectral Destroyers (She is the biggest critic of this type of page, which is ironic because shes kinda the one that invented it, maybe shes just salty that her Spectral Destroyer is less popular than most of the others) * Godmodes * Straight People * Pet Owners * WatchMojo * The Cursed Thread (Wiped the curse from it) Notable Losses: * 4Chan Shitler (She wasted way to much time making that goddamn page) * Logan Paul (Vlogged her ded body after she committed liven't) Inconclusive Matches: * Crabwhale * Yellowpig10 * TheDarkSide857 (When did this happen?) * Alexcar3000 (Should have banned him, but didn't for some reason) Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Tier 10 Category:Profile Users Category:Threadmaker Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Koreans Category:Asians Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:JBW Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Humans Category:Memetic tier Category:Admin Tier Category:Gay Category:Real Life Category:Adults Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Dead Characters Category:Edit Users Category:Cringe Users Category:The Seol Empire Category:Supreme Beings Category:Sadists Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Characters with galleries Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Makeup Users Category:Eldritch Horrors